Memoirs of a Sophomore
by critic11
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Seatplans**

By MsWeiRd0

No summaries needed… Just read the story and give it a chance! Pleas don't forget to review, tell anything! Flames are always welcome.

Disclaimer: Once and for all, everybody in the world knows that the author, creator and grandmaster of the Harry Potter universe is JK Rowling. She is greatly to be credited for Albus Dumbledore's cunning wisdom and Sirius Black's wonderfully drop-dead good looks, and greatly to be blamed for Snape's greasy hair. Characters and plots not believed to be in the Harry Potter series are mine. So there, don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter One 

Sixth year students began to wake up as the bright gleaming sunlight streamed through the frosted windows. Today was the second of September, first day of classes in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily Evans, a red-haired green-eyed sixteen-year old groggily sat up her bed and began rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

Nobody answered.

Stretching like a cat, Lily quickly made her bed and began waking the others. "Wake up! Hey guys! It's the first day of classes!"

"Five more minutes mum." Moaned a girl on a bed next to Lily's. Jessica Stam, tall, curvy, blonde and blue-eyed, she's dubbed as the living Barbie Doll.

"Ughh…" Lily gave up on her futile attempts to wake the allegedly sleeping cows, and stepped into the bathroom for a refreshing shower.

Minutes later, she stepped out clad in her underwear and a towel wrapped in her damp hair. All the girls were finally up, along with Jessica meticulously applying her make-up.

"Are you not planning to take a bath?" inquired Lily, obviously Jessica had not.

"None the matter. As if I hadn't taken one last night. Honestly, are you trying to ruin my hair?" Jessica asked, somewhat sarcastically. She was now gently and ever so carefully brushing her long softly-curled locks.

"Honestly, is your hair all you care about?" Asked one of their roommates. Clara Anne Harris was always thought to be the reasonable one, but really. Jessica thought she was born in the library.

"Unlike you, Clara, I for one think that hair is more important than books. You're going to have your hair forever, are you not? Books are merely parchment sewn together with words in it." Jessica retorted. Clara knew she was trying to be ridiculous, and decided to play along.

"Oh you're right Jess! Yes, my hair. My lovely beautiful hair. Oh no! This one's out of place! What would I do?" She mock-worried. "Honestly Jessica. You sound like bloody Sirius Black!"

"He has nice hair."

"So what?"

Lily rolled her eyes at the two girl's continuous bickering. Nothing was personal here, as they were the best of friends. But sometimes a little harmless fun is in place. "Now. If the two of you isn't quite yet finished, I'm going down and have breakfast."

"I'm coming with you!" said both the girls simultaneously.

* * *

The three of them made their way to the Great Hall with Jessica and Clara now arguing about which boy in Hogwarts had the most gorgeous hair, Lily in the middle. 

"What about Andrew Finnigan? He has nice hair."

"No he doesn't."

"Philip Patil?"

"Nope"

"Arthur Weasley?"

"Too red. No offense Lily."

"None taken." Lily muttered absent-mindedly.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Please…"

"Ummm…Snape?"

"I've told you. No boy in the whole of England has better hair than Sirius Black!"

Suddenly, a tall boy with jet black shiny hair, very good-looking, was right beside them, grinning like there was no end. "Someone call me? The dashing Sirius Black is here." He was posing like a muggle superhero, with a few lower years staring at him.

"Go away Black." Jessica warded him off, while the now four of them made their way to Gryffindor table.

"Is that the way you treat me Jessica? Jess? Jessey? I'm hurt." Sirius pretended, at his very best, to look hurt. But ended up looking like a constipated monkey.

"Jessica, wait." For a while the three girls stopped. Never has Sirius Black talked that serious. Siriusly serious.

"Jessica," the boy started, while reaching out her hand, holding it "reverently" (as reverent as Sirius can be) with his two, "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.

Jessica's heart was pumping. What in the wizarding world…?

"Sirius are you alright?" Asked Clara. Lily was to speechless to get involved.

"No Clara. I'm not alright." Sirius was looking at Jessica's eyes, whose gaze she held equally. "Everyday I've been keeping this, waiting for the right moment." He said melodramatically. "Jessica, I need to ask you something. Something really really big."

"Ooookaaayyy." Clara said, very slowly, and confusedly. Almost half the Gryffindor table was looking, as well as a few from Ravenclaw.

"And I need a serious answer. I just need a very honest answer. One that's from the bowels of your heart."

Lily desperately had to react. "Bowels. Of. Her. Heart. Sirius what are you t-"

"Sshhh…" By now almost the whole Great Hall quieted down, eyeing the scene between the two Gryffindors. A few girls were glaring at how Sirius was holding Jessica's hand, mainly because Sirius was a little popular. Just a little. So little that sometimes he'd find his comb missing, along with his scarf, quill, pillow, and a few boxers.

"Jessica, I need to know. My heart is aching for the truth. I trust you to give me an honest answer. Would you?"

Jessica, too dumbstruck for words, merely nodded.

"Oh Jessica. You don't know how long I've waited for this." He gently brought one hand on her chin and lifted her head up, so that his face was inches from hers.

Jessica's nerves were working overdrive. Blood was pumping in and out of her heart so fast, she couldn't comprehend just how she manages not to have a heart attack.

"Jessica, I need you to tell me…" Faces. Too close.

"Yes?" She managed a weak stutter.

"Tell me…" Sirius. Perfume. Good. Far too close.

"Yes?" She squeaked once more.

For once, in the absolute history of Hogwarts, there was complete and total silence. Even Professor McGonagall was astounded.

"What's your shampoo?" Sirius asked nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Shampoo Stam. Stuff you put on your hair." Sirius said.

Jessica broke free from him. "Sirius I swear I'm going to-" But her oath of possible future murder was cut off by a huge splashing sound.

Pitcher. Pumpkin Juice. Floating. Midair. Jessica's hair. Catastrophe. World War III.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jessica screamed as loud, and as piercingly high, as a girl could.

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby, on the other side of Gryffindor table, which isn't so far from Sirius and Jessica, a very messy-haired four-eyed monster, er glasses-wearing boy was protecting his eardrums from the shrill sound of Jessica's seemingly never-ending scream. Even the professors at the staff table were desperately trying to save their eardrums before they retire.

James was the name of the boy. Tall unruly-haired quidditch-playing good-looking bloody amazing James Potter. This boy practically had blue blood, belonging to one of the most respected families in Britain. His name was revered by almost every girl in Hogwarts, the ground he walked on worshipped. Was it mentioned he was extremely good-looking? And oh, Lily hates him with every fiber of her soul.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jessica was screaming nonstop. She was practically on the verge of tears. Nothing but her screech was heard.

When she finally stopped, Jessica really HAD tears about to fall from her eyes. She felt like slapping Sirius, so that's what she did.

The impact of her palm connecting to Sirius' cheek was so intense that echoes were almost heard, resounding the harsh, painful hit that was made for the first time.

"Oh Merlin." Clara managed to say, before rushing to follow a sobbing Jessica walking out of the hall.

Lily turned to Sirius, talking in a very upsetting, bitter tone that everybody heard. "Sirius, you've gone too far."

With a last withering hateful glare at James, Lily marched out of the hall.

And for once, the Marauders have indeed gone too far.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Seatplans**

* * *

**­**Chapter Two 

"Oh my." "Oh my g-"

"Mister Black. My office. Now." A very cold and foreboding voice spoke behind Sirius' back. He had always seen McGonagall disappointed, angry, mad, but never like this. It was as if a dementor just kissed her.

"Yes professor."

"Mister Potter, perhaps you would like to accompany Mister Black?" She said monotonously, turning to James. "And you too Mister Lupin and Mister Pettigrew. My office." McGonagall turned to two other boys. Remus Lupin, one of Sirius' and James' bestfriend, lanky and pale with ash-blonde hair, merely nodded and followed suit.

"But I haven't had my breakfast," retorted Peter Pettigrew. He was another Marauder, short, stout, plump, and there's really nothing much that could be said about him.

McGonagall merely looked him in the eye, emotionless.

Heaving a deep, forced sigh, Peter dragged along.

"Nonetheless, I am very disappointed in you." McGonagall declared, inspecting each of the boys sitting in front of her desk behind thick spectacles. "I would have expected better of you, Mister Lupin. A prefect! The Headmaster appointed such authority to exercise discipline among your peers."

"He had nothing to do with it professor." Grumbled Sirius. Apparently his shoes have suddenly become so interesting.

"What's done is done Mister Black. Do any of you have anything else to say?" McGonagall looked at them with burning shame. "Very well. Mister Lupin, you shall have detention tonight at seven p.m. sharp in the Trophy Room, and the three of you for a week. I expect you to do better after this incident, and I shall observe your behavior for three weeks. Otherwise, I can always hail the Knight Bus. Am I understood?"

They muttered something to the likes of "Yes professor."

"You may now go resume your breakfast. Good day to you all."

The four boys exited quietly, with the exception of sighing and shuffling of their steps.

Peter was the first to break the silence. "Can you bloody believe it? Detention and not even a day in Hogwarts. For a week! No pranking, no fun, no anything! Ugghh… She's so bloody unf-"

"Peter will you shut up!" Spoke Sirius crossly.

"I shouldn't have gotten into this mess, it's all your fault Sir-"

"MY FAULT! Just how thick are you? So it's my fault that you suggested pumpkin juice then?"

Peter rolled his eyes and strolled to the opposite direction of the three boys.

Remus, who had been awfully quiet, turned spoke up. "I find it odd that Jessica would cry like that."

"Hello, Earth to Remus?" Sirius blatantly asked. "Have you been paying one tiny attention to the girl? It's Jessica Stam here. Her hair is her life. She's too conceited."

James snorted at this remark. They were soon in the Great Hall, where but a few students were hastily eating their last-minute breakfast. James spotted four owls perched on the table, and quickly grabbed what he thought to be their class schedules.

They sat and quickly wolfed down their food, all the while skimming their new schedules.

"Free period right now." Stated Remus.

"Me too." Declared both James and Sirius.

"Let's find Snivelly." Suggested Sirius excitedly.

"We can't Padfoot. We're on probation."

"Oh bother. Hey, I sound like that muggle bear, Winnie the Pooh. Hehe… Pooh… poo-poo… Hehehe…"

"You've been watching too much cartoons Sirius.

"Poooooooooeey. Pooooh-em. Poooooh-etry. Pooooooh-tions. James Poooooh-ter. Proooo-fessor. No wait, that's Prooooo."

"Mental."

"Double Transfiguration at eight forty." James said finally.

"Me too." Said Sirius and Remus.

"Double Charms." Said Sirius.

"Me too." Said James and Remus.

"After lunch…"

"History of Magic. Damn." Swore Sirius. "Well, it's kind of good actually, I can sleep after lunch!"

"I know a nearby Asylum Sirius." Remus said "inoffensively".

"Good for you." Teased Sirius, whilst sticking out a tongue like a two-year old

"I've got Arithmancy next." Said James.

"Ancient Runes." Remus replied.

"Unfair. I've still got Care of Magical Creatures." Whined Sirius.

"I'm glad I dropped Divination though. I can't stand that woman. 'Use your inner eye young Mister Potter, your inner eye!'" mimed James, imitating their Divination teacher.

"Then Herbology. I know you two are gonna say 'me too' so don't bother. And that leaves us with…" announced Remus.

"Double Potions." The boys said simultaneously, all manifesting the same glum expressions on their faces.

* * *

Jessica Stam was leaning against her headboard, cradling her knees. She was sobbing terribly, her make-up ruined and her nose blotchy. 

"Shh…" Clara tried to calm her down. "Jess, stop crying." She had managed to dry Jessica's hair, which now looked like she had a fight with a cat with really sharp claws. She was sitting at the side of Jessica's bed, casually stroking her back and telling her to calm down.

"Don't worry Jessica. The Marauders isn't going away with this. I am prefect after all." Lily was leaning at one of the bed's posts.

Jessica finally spoke, "Ugghh. And to think that I actually fancy Black."

"You fancy Black?" Lily asked unbelievably.

Jessica only nodded.

"But what about your boyfriend?" Clara inquired.

"He dumped me last week. He was with another girl." Jessica cried again.

"I'm so sorry." Lily apologized.

"I think it's okay, I mean, it's not as if I expected us to last forever. But it's so unfair you know? Then Sirius here plays like it's good to toy with someone's emotions. He ruined my hair for Merlin's sake!" Jessica was laughing.

"You're so weird…" Lily muttered

"I know. But Sirius. Oh Merlin. Sirius is so hot and cute… and extremely stupid." Jessica stated, wiping her eyes with some tissue.

Clara chuckled. "you just described a boy."

"Amen to that." Said Lily. Clara and Jessica were looking at her weirdly.

"What?" Lily asked "innocently". "Sheesh people. Go get your hair fixed Jess. We have Double Transfiguration next."

* * *

The sixth years arrived at the Transfiguration classroom thoroughly confused. There were at least seven or eight from each house who have passed their O.W.L.'s. Instead of finding the usual rows and columns of desks, they were now looking at some sort of inverted 'U'. If you were in the perspective of the teacher, you'd find eight desks against the left wall facing right, then seven desks in front of them in the same position. On the right wall was the exact opposite. And in the facing wall five desks against the wall, with four in front of them. The desks were touching side by side, and there was a wide open area in the middle. 

The sixth years picked a seat according to the dictates of their own free will, with no one stopping them. The students ended up sitting with their own Houses, and Lily and her friends (Jessica with her new ruler-straight hair) selected seats at the left of the teacher's desk.

After minutes of chatting in came the Marauders. Everybody went silent and stared at them.

"Ooookaayy." James let out a long sigh and patted Sirius at the back.

"What are you lot looking at?" Sirius said threateningly, and once again everybody started talking. Lily and Jessica however, remained on throwing them icy glares at each passing second. Clara seemed to be giving them looks of pity.

McGonagall finally enetered the room. "Good morning class."

"Good morning professor," they chorused.

"Yes. Welcome back sixth years. I'm glad most of you managed to get an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L.'s. Although this year is no child's play. I expect each and every one of you to tighten your screws and keep them lubricated, because I do not need any lose and rusty bolts in my sixth year Transfiguration class. And as you may see, we have a new seating arrangement. Professor Flitwick and I have devised a wonderful idea to help each of you focus and concentrated on your studies. From now on until the rest of the year we shall be having seatplans."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Pure 'n' White and Randomisation for reviewing. I hope you understood the formation of the chairs,if you didn't, it's basically two rows of chairs against the three walls of the classroom. Hope that's simple enough. ) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Seatplans**

A/N: Sorry for waiting guys... Your reviews are REALLY appreciated.. I've already written until chapter 5, and I'll be posting chapter 4 on Saturday. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Seatplans?"

"Yes class, I shall be assigning you seats you shall occupy for the rest of the schoolyear. This seatplan is applicable for Transfiguration, and Charms only."

"Noooooo!" Sirius exclaimed, rather dramatically.

"It isn't the end of the world Mister Black. Now if all of you would stand, I shall call out your names and I shall assign your seats."

"It's like getting sorted again." Sirius muttered. "Oh no."

"What now?" asked James.

"What if I'm seated next to Jessica? I am so dead. Deader than dead." Sirius answered, covering his face with his two hands.

"There isn't such word as deader Padfoot." Corrected Remus.

"I know I jus-"

"Mister Black." called Professor McGonagall.

"Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out." Whispered Sirius, much like a pregnant woman about to go on labor.

"Sirius, come on!" James nudged him.

"Okay. This is it you guys, wish me luck. Make sure to write to me, okay? Oh yeah, we've got the mirror. But please, don't forget me."

"Mister Black!"

"Coming Minnie!"

On the other end of the class, "I wonder where I'll be seated." Jessica said.

"If I end up with Potter I am so dropping Transfiguration. And Charms." Stated Lily.

"Not gonna happen." Clara was busy observing the pattern of the seat plan. "Just what I thought."

"What?" Jessica was too occupied with her fingernails.

"All the houses are mixed. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, then…"

"Clara Harris."

"See ya guys." Clara made her way to the row at the left of the teacher's desk. To her right was a Hufflepuff girl, and left was a Ravenclaw guy, then Remus Lupin.

"Oh my gosh Lily." Jessica was pointing to a tall blonde Ravenclaw. "Look, it's Andrew Morris."

Instantly Lily turned red. She had a little "crush" on Andrew last schoolyear, when he accidentally bumped into her in the Quidditch field. He was captain and beater. Ever since James found out, he'd been constantly placing Dungbombs in his towels in the Quidditch locker rooms. Not very pleasant, to say the least. Andrew and Lily never shared a word again.

"Lily Evans." Lily quickly made her way to her new seat, which shall be her territory for ten months. She was in the fourth seat of the back row, facing the teacher's desk. She spotted Clara near Remus, and at the front of Sirius Black.

"Andrew Morris." McGonagall called next 'No.' Lily inwardly thought. He was so not sitting next to her.

Then the boy sat at the last seat on her left. "Hello Lily Evans. I guess we're stuck here for the rest of the year then?" The boy greeted.

Lily felt like melting into a puddle of water. "Andrew. Yes. Yup. We are." 'Great. That sounded good Lily. Just great.' Lily mentally slapped herself for being so tongue tied. She was more articulate than this.

"Four hours. Good thing my cousin's here." Andrew replied.

"Cousin?" Lily was confused. Then the Hufflepuff to her right extended a hand. "Daniel Philip Alexander de Monet Morris." He introduced. Nice. "Dan, for short." He added with a grin.

How could Lily be so unobservant? He had the same eyes and hair as Andrew. But Andrew was definitely cuter.

"Lily Evans, Gryffindor." Lily shook his hand.

"I've finally met Lily Evans. You're James Potter's…"

"Babysitter?" Lily continued for him mockingly. "Yeah. Somewhat."

They all grinned and redirected their attention to McGonagall, who was about to start the lesson. And a messy-haired boy was staring at them, fuming.

* * *

"I'm sitting next to a Slytherin! Preposterous! I swear he tried to feel me up!" Jessica was having a bad day.

They were in their twenty-minute break, and the three of them decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm sitting in front of Sirius Black. Sirius Black! Do you have any idea what possible advantages there are to him sitting behind you! For four hours, five days a week, ten bloody months!" Clara seems to feel mutual. She had nothing against Sirius Black. But the things he was capable of, it's amazing Hogwarts still stands.

"Who? Sirius who? I don't know him. I do not know anyone by the name of Sirius Alexander Black." Pretended Jessica.

"Remus… He's so quiet." Clara switched topics. "It's like he's so deep in thought."

"Yeah, but he's cute. All Marauders are cute. Except for that short guy, ummmm… Pi, Perr,"

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew." Answered Clara.

"Yeah that guy. I wonder how he got to be Marauder. It's like he's a tag along or something." Commented Jessica. "Not being offensive or anything, it's like he's the shadow of the four. Pixie Dust."

Jessica gave the password to the portrait and they all entered and flopped on one of the couches. Jessica made a grab for the chocolate frogs, while Clara got a hold of her book from her shoulder bag. Lily had a world of her own.

"Lily. Hey Liiilllllyyyy!" Jessica was practically shaking her. "Oi!"'

"huh?" Lily broke out from her daydreaming. "sorry."

"What's wrong with you?" inquired Clara.

"Nothing I-"

"Andrew Morris. I saw you two all over each other." Jessica revealed.

Lily defended "We were not! We were merely talking. I met his cousin, Dan."

"He was my ex in third year. He's really stupid, actually." Answered Jessica

"All men to you are stupid, Jessica." Clara stated, not looking up from her book.

"They are! All things are opposite in this world. Women aren't brainless, so men are." Jessica retorted childishly.

"Whatever you say Jess."

"Anyway, where were we. Right. Andrew. What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Lily exclaimed. "This is unbelievable. I don't even know the guy and you accuse me of doing something? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Nobody said anything about you doing anything especially what I think you're trying to say you're doing-".

"Which I didn't really do,"

"Why are you being so defensive?" Clara asked forwardly.

Lily just remained silent. Really, why was she so defensive?

"Do I see a Lily Morris here? Pity Potter. Hehe. Pity Potter. Nice alliteration." Teased Jessica.

"Oh shut up…" Lily rolled her eyes and walked up to her dormitory.

* * *

"Ha!" Sirius exclaimed, rather loudly, making a hoard of people, stare at him as usual. "I've got a good seat! Hehe. Life is good for Sirius Black."

"Life is bad for James Potter. I'm three seats away from Snape. Anyway, why is life so good for Sirius Black, may I ask?" said James blatantly.

"Because, I sit next to a blonde from Hufflepuff. She's from Sweden, ya." Sirius answered comically, imitating a "Swedish" accent.

"The girl does not speak like that Sirius. She's be insulted if she heard you." Remarked Remus.

"Of course they do. But she doesn't. But she's Swedish! Then howcome? I am not taking to that girl again." Sirius huffed like a two-year old, all the while folding his arms in his chest.

"Mental." Muttered Remus.

"And, there was a hot Ravenclaw I spotted. She was Estonian. Marija. Ma-reee-ja. It's like Maria, with the J." Sirius continued. They sat down against their favorite tree by the lake, when Sirius realized something.

"Oh Merlin. Where's Peter?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen him since this morning." Said James.

"He's in Divination and Remedial Potions. Don't you two pay attention to the boy? He didn't pass Transfig." Remus said. He was trying to fix his notes form the previous class.

James and Sirius only shrugged.

"There's Remedial Potions?" James asked. "Slughorn gives Remedial Potions?"

"That's what Peter said." Answered Remus.

Sirius was playing with his hair. "Wait. Do slugs have horns?"

"No. Sirius shut up." James was annoyed.

"Why is Prongsie-boy mad? Ooooh. I know. Lilllly Flower is seated next to Andrew Morris."

"I am so infuriated. She was flirting with Morris! Bloody beater. I am so going to kick his arse in the next match." James was infuriated, yeah.

"And how do you feel about this? Angry? Mad?" Sirius asked, imitating a shrink.

"He said he's infuriated Padfoot. That means angry." Remus told him, very slowly.

"Jealous? Prongs is jealous Moony. Tell him some words of wisdom." Advised Sirius.

"Do you want words of wisdom Prongs?"

"I'll pass. I hate her." Commented James dryly.

"No you don't." countered Sirius.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do Sirius."

"No you do."

"What?" James looked at him strangely.

"Crap. Messed up. Nevermind."

* * *

A/N: Hey people, I just want to make one point. I see hundreds of hits in my story, and how many of you review? I can count all in two hands! Come one, how hard is it to click a button and write a sentence, preferrably "I read and reviewed!"?

I've been searching images and pix for my characters, I've only got Claudia Merikula for Clara. She's a model, and the character was for her. Google her name or visit www.supermodels.nl.. I'll be posting the others soon...

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed...)


	4. Chapter 4

Seatplans

* * *

Chapter 4

The rest of the day was rather "like watching the grease in Snape's hair disappear" as described by Sirius, who was dead bored and now in the last class of the day, Double Potions.

"Why does everything have to be double nowadays huh?" Sirius whined. "Double Charms, Double Transfig, Double Potions! They're trying to kill us! If they make Double History of Magic I'll kill myself out of boredom. Life sucks."

Remus raised an eyebrow at this remark. "I thought life was good for Sirius Black?"

"Only with the seatplan. Which we don't have it here in Slughorn's class. And where is that man anyway?"

Slughorn was indeed missing. Fifteen minutes into the class and still no sign of the professor.

"I hate the seatplan." James said dully. "I'd rather have Potions forever than four hours in that seatplan."

James was discreetly eyeing a certain redhead, fuming.

"Did you see Ciara?" asked Sirius anxiously.

"I thought her name was Anna?" asked Peter, who joined them in Double Charms. Sirius was referring to the blonde Hufflepuff earlier.

"Really? Well, I can't see her."

"I thought you're not talking to her." Remus interjected. He was bored out of his mind as well.

"I am. I've got to tell her I can't meet her tonight, we have detention. See Remus? I have foresight."

"Right." Remus remarked dryly. He was looking around, when he saw something. Someone, rather. Soft, brown hair that flowed over her shoulders. A white ribbon that framed her hair perfectly. And the most captivating blue eyes. She was laughing along her friends near the door of the classroom, Lily Evans and Jessica Stam.

Remus nudged James. "Ouch. You have pointy elbows Moony." James complained, gingerly rubbing his arm.

"Sshhh." Remus whispered, referring to two perverted boys in the name of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, who were rating girls in the classroom.

"That's Clara Harris, right?" Remus asked with a low voice, not taking his eyes off his newfound thing of adornment.

"Yes. You see her everyday Remus, breakfast, class, lunch, and library. Oh Merlin, do you have amnesia?" James stated, half-mentioned.

"No you sodding git. Since when has she been a brunette?" Remus asked.

"Ummm…forever?" James was confused.

"Since when did she have blue eyes?"

"Forever." James was really really confused. "Remus what's wrong with you?"

"She's so pretty…" Remus continued to ogle. Has he been that blind not to actually notice her?

Slughorn had already entered the classroom and muttered an apology about some bloke from Hogsmeade trying to sell him cauldrons.

Remus continued to stare at Clara for thirty minutes, until she met his eyes.

Beautiful, cobalt blue eyes. Remus' breath hitched in his throat as he noticed her skin practically glowing against the dark walls of the Potions dungeon.

He couldn't help but shake off the feeling that a voice was in the back of his mind. "Remus… Remus…"

"Oi Remus!" Sirius nudged him. Remus snapped back to reality and found, to his horror and utmost embarrassment, not only Clara's eyes were on him. The whole class was staring at him wide-eyed, including Professor Slughorn.

"The professor's been calling you for at least twenty times now." Whispered James.

Remus was red in the face. He turned to look at the professor, who'se eyebrows were so close to each other from confusion.

"Remus m'boy! Are you alright?" Sluggorn asked, waving a stubby hand in front of his face.

"Y-yes professor." Remus managed to say.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go to Madame Pomfrey boy?"

"I'm fine. I'm sure professor." Remus nodded and looked straight at the chalkboard. For the rest of the class he never moved, but his mind was wandering off to some place.

* * *

"Ugghh."

The four boys were in the famed trophy room, a place every resident trouble-maker knew. The Marauders were practically at home.

"I'm bored." Sirius complained. Everytime the Marauders were sent here he'd perform a charm that would make the trophy appear clean, but filthy the next day nonetheless.

It was nearly nine o'clock, and they were sitting on the floor against a wall, and nobody dared to move a muscle.

"What's up with you Moony?" Peter asked.

"Can't you see Peter?" Sirius joked, imitating a girl's high voice. "Moony's in love."

"I am absolutely not." Remus defended.

"Cut it Remus, you're bad at lying."

"Whatever."

"Where are you, you brats?" Filch's voice came in.

"We're here sir." Answered Remus courteously. They all stood up and began to exit the room.

"Better go straight to your dorms, and there better be no trouble or else I'll turn you into little ferrets!" threatened the man.

So the sixth years treaded on their way out.

"I'm going to the kitchens." Said Sirius.

"I'm coming with." Said Peter.

"I'm going to the library." Said Remus.

"Okay." Said James, to no one.

James trudged all the way to the Astronomy Tower, where he thinks he'd find some peace. He was looking down, feeling so dispirited for no good reason, (right) when he accidentally bumped into someone while turning at a corner.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said, and looked up.

"Potter." Lily was staring at him oddly, as if she's been caught red-handed in a crime. Her breathing was fast, and her face was ever so slowly beginning to look like her hair.

"Evans?" James raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here this hour?"

Lily was silent for a moment, then immediately replied "I happen to be a prefect Potter. I'm patrolling the corridors. I'm the one who should be asking you that question."

"Is that so? Well there's no point in arguing then. Goodnight." James walked past her, and Lily was left staring at his back, speechless.

That is so odd. Lily thought, usually she and James would have another bantering about bumping into each other, the last time both of them ending up with raspy voices and purple hair.

Lilly shrugged off the whole thing and continued her patrols.

* * *

Remus was making his way to the library, to brush his teeth and roast chicken. Honestly, what does Remus do in the library? Well, he and you ofcourse know what but he not sure just why, but after the "incident" in Portions, he needed a break. Desperate for a full moon or something.

"Mr. Lupin, five minutes until closing." Madame Pince, the librarian, informed him.

"Yeah, I'll just go get a book." Remus made his way through the towering shelves, going to a rather secluded area he found only in fourth year, where all the "useful books" actually were.

He was surprised to see a girl come out from one of the shelves that obstructed his view, and was even more surprised to see that it was Clara.

"Remus!" the girl greeted him brightly.

Remus was so stupid not to notice this girl he'd been seeing for five years. "Hey…" He sounded like Sirius.

"Remus are you alright? You seemed a little, er, distracted in Potions." Clara frowned.

"Y-yeah sort of. I don't know. Well, ummm…" Get a grip Moony! Moony eyed what Clara was holding against her chest, which was apparently a book.

"Oh." Remus managed to say.

"What? Remus you're acting strange." Clara tried not to sound offensive, but usually girls find it odd that boys would stare at their chest, facing them.

"Ummm Remus, if you don't mind, I'd go now." Clara stood in front of him, waiting to step aside and give her room to pass in the narrow hall. But Remus made no signs of moving.

"Remus, could you sort of, move?" Remus is weird, Clara tried for a hypothesis. Now she had to test it.

"I am so sorry. I've been spacing out lately." Yeah, wonder why. "I just saw my book. I mean, I was going to borrow it, well, seeing that it's no longer possible…" Remus pointed to the book in Clara's arms, A Cure for the Incurable: How to Deal with it by Ichabod Todd.

"Oh. This. Do you want it?" Clara offered him the book, but Remus gently pushed it back to her.

"No you take it. I can read it after you." Remus smiled.

He's not so bad, Clara thought.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the common room." Remus carried her books, and they walked in silence all the way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Thanks Remus. I'll see you tomorrow." Clara gave him a sweet smile.

"Goodnight Clara." Remus said.

"Goodnight." Clara made her way to the girls' dorm without a glance back, and Remus can't help the huge grin on his face from reaching his ears.

* * *

A/N: I need to explain this chapter. Not much Lily/James, but I really need to buld certain scenarios before I get to Lily and James. And believe me, I've gone far with this story. Just a matter of updating...

I wasn't able to update for the past few weeks coz of this torture chamber I call school, and then you get benefits! But not until you graduate or something, whatever... So, we have an Achievement Test on Wednesday, which is cruelly 30 of our semestral grade. Enough of the chit chat!

Thanks to the following people who took time out of their busy lives to click a little button I call "Review" and be humble and generous enough to let out a tinie-winie bit of their opinions and exercise the freedom of expression:

Ayu-Mee, callire, marauders babe, harry-an-ginny, and yourheartsdesirefor Chapter 3...

Where havetheprevious reviewers gone? PLEASE REVIEW!

Please review...


	5. Chapter 5

**Seatplans**

**

* * *

**

**­**Chapter Five

James Potter lay awake in his bed, sweating, and looked out the window. The sky was still dark, and he could still see stars scattered all about. He had a nightmare, and a very bad one.

He dreamt that he was dueling with another wizard, although he could not remember his face nor his name, he thought there was something strangely familiar about him. He heard woman crying to protect her baby.

Then he saw the jet of green light. The killing curse.

"Can't sleep Prongs?" He heard Sirius mutter.

"Padfoot go to bed."

"I am in bed."

James sighed. Sirius was relentless.

"What do you want Padfoot?"

There was an uncalculated silence.

"Prongs, do you ever have that feeling when you think everything about your life is wrong?"

"Why?"

Sirius was smart for once, ignoring to answer a question that would lead him nowhere. "Times when you think life's not worth living?"

"Continue,"

"Then everything turns out right in the end, then you realize all your hissy fits and worrying were all for nothing?"

Again, silence.

"Yeah, Padfoot."

"Don't give up on her."

"What?" James looked at Sirius, who was on the bed beside his. Sirius had his hands behind his head, and was staring at the curtains of his poster-bed.

"Lily, I mean."

James just rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"Why would you stop asking her out?" Sirius finally looked at him.

"What's the point in pursuing something you know you can never achieve?" James asked him seriously.

"And how would you know you'd never actually be together?"

"Look Sirius. Lily is the most amazing girl I've ever laid my eyes on. And you're talking about James Potter here. Merlin knows I've seen and met loads of girls-"

"Shagged them?" Sirius interrupted, a mischievous smile on his face."

"Well, that's beside my point but-"

"So Prongsie has secrets. Me too." Sirius smiled knowingly.

"We're straying off the topic Black. As I was saying," James was serious again. "I've fancied Lily for ages, and the whole world knows that. She's rejected me loads of times I lost count, and did I mention she'd rather kiss the Giant Squid than date me?"

"James, I'm not new to the whole thing about you and Lily. It's just sometimes, I kind of see you two together. You're the perfect couple. Making out, then arguing, then shagging like bunnies every night-"

James threw a pillow on his head.

"What? Don't tell me you never had those thoughts?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Shut up Padfoot."

"Then you're going to get married, then have twelve children running around your white-picket fenced house. You'll name the first child after me,"

"Padfoot!"

"Then when you grow old you're gonna look back in your Hogwarts days and remember how you tried to kill each other. Damn. I should write a book."

"You know what you should do Sirius?"

"What might that be, James?"

"Shut up and sleep."

"Aye aye, captain."

James tucked in his blankets once more, and started to get some sleep when,

"Lily Potter." Sirius teased. "Nice name no?"

"Jessica Black." James said back.

"Ugh! Now now, be a good boy James, don't swear." Sirius said, imitating James' mother.

"Shut the hell up or I'll make Remus bite you."

And shut up Sirius did.

James tried to sleep again, but managed to stay awake until dawn, thinking. Sirius got him thinking. Yeah, impossible.

_Lily Potter._

Damn you Sirius.

* * *

"Liiillllyyy…" 

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing. Your hair's all over my parchment."

"I'm so sorry." Lily set her long fiery hair aside, carefully maneuvering the auburn locks away from Andrew's ink bottle.

They were in Double Charms, doing a seatwork on their 50 Most Useful Charms. Apparently Lily was so engrossed with her work her nose was almost touching her parchment, at the cost of Andrew's filled with her hair.

"It's okay. It's a nice combination though. Your hair, my parchment."

"You have a weird taste for art."

"I'm not much of an artsy guy. Remus Lupin, he's into arts."

Lily gave a quizzical glance. "What makes you say that?"

"He's into books, and guys who are into books tend to have a touchy side."

Lily had to stifle a laugh. "Honestly, do you even know Remus?"

"No. But I know he's the most sensible one in the Marauders."

"I have to agree." Lily glanced at Remus, who was reviewing his essay, then at Sirius, who was flirting with his seatmate, subconsciously scribbling on his parchment. Lily rolled her eyes. He looked at Peter, who was trying to glance at someone's work, looking like a hippopotamus trying to be a giraffe. Not a good sight.

Then she looked at James, stoically staring at her.

Lily's heart automatically stopped beating. They were staring at each other. This would have been okay if there were an exchange of unmentionable words to five-year olds and a huge, huge History of Magic textbook. But, no, there wasn't any.

"Hey Lily." Andrew tapped her on the shoulder. "What are you staring at?"

Lily snapped back to reality. Had she been staring at James? It's supposed to be the opposite. James stares at her, she looks at him, then she yells at him, then James looks for Snape to pick on just to get her attention.

And now James was just being impassive. Something's wrong.

"Sorry." Lily looked at Andrew, who was looking behind her shoulder, most probably at James. "Where were we?"

"Ummm… Parchment."

Andrew continued to ramble about some random things, and Lily, well, she had a world of her own.

* * *

Sirius was trudging up the stairs on his way to the dorms. He had just been from detention with Filch, again, but this time it wasn't the trophy room. He was instead sent to Professor Slughorn's classroom to clean cauldrons. Thirty-four big, grimy cauldrons. It was like cleaning Sanpe's hair, Sirius said to himself. And Slughorn didn't pass up the chance to talk to a Black, so all in all, Sirius had just spent three hours cleaning cauldrons with his bare hands with an obese guy named after an imaginary creature for company. Life is not good for Sirius Black. 

"I am so…"

What was he anyway? Sirius thought.

"Hungry? Of course. I am always hungry."

Sirius thought again. Let's all practice patience please.

"Handsome! Ofcourse! Then what am I doing here, all alone, talking to myself? I must be mental. No, that's what Remus says, and Remus is a werewolf. So? He's intelligent, he's mature, he's bright, he's brainy… Isn't brainy the same as mental? Has he been tricking me all along? Ofcourse not, Remus is my friend, he's like my brother. Never had a brother."

Sirius was rubbing his eyes out of tiredness. "Sirius is rambling. Sirius needs a drink. Sirius needs a girl to-"

"Ouch!"

He stopped rubbing his eyes, but didn't take his hands away from them. He knew that voice. He knew he was-

"Dead. I am so dead." Sirius muttered.

"You are certainly going to be of you don't put YOUR hands away from YOUR face and make YOUR apology!" Jessica Stam was standing in front of him, and clearly irritated would be an understatement.

"Sirius!" Jessica wailed. Sirius seems to make no signs of moving. "You're impossible!" Jessica walked, er, stomped away, with her new mutated eyebrows so close together you'd think it was just one, when Sirius caught her arm.

Jessica was peeved. As in Peeves peeved. "What on Earth do you want now?"

And yeah, Sirius kissed her.

He kissed her with such tenderness as he gently cradled her head it surprised her. Sirius and gentle are not to be in a fully sensible civilized sentence without a grammatical negativity in the idea it wishes to express.

Not before long there was much exchange of mucin, water, proteins and enzymes via the oral cavities. Not before long they were at super mega extreme proximities within each other. And not before long Jessica broke the connection and slapped Sirius in the cheek so hard, no elaborations needed, period.

They were now at arm's length, breathing labored and staring at each other.

Sirius was the first to break the loud silence in such a hushed whisper. "I guess I deserved that."

Jessica nodded, with much indifference it actually hurts. She calmly made her way to the dorms quietly, Sirius completely oblivious to the hot trail of a single lone tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go peepz. Hope ya like it. I wanna thank Ayu-Mee so much for really reviewing. Thanks also to Pure 'n' White, Weasleygrlz07, ThePranksterQueens, and Randomisation. Waddayathink? please tell me! I'll be posting soon...)  



	6. Chapter 6

**Seatplans**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know!"

"I don't!"

"You don't know."

"I don't."

"But why?"

"I told you I don't know!"

"Okay."

"WHY?"

"WHY NOT?"

Silence.

"Okay Padfoot. You kissed her. Kissed, as in putting your lips together with her lips and moving-"

"I think I know what kissing is Prongs."

"But this is Jessica Stam for Merlin's sake!"

"Jessica Stam Sirius," Peter interjected. "Jessica Stam. She's capable of murder!"

"She's capable of ruining your hair." Remus added nonchalantly.

"No." Sirius mocked. "I know! She's a monster!"

"I think that's an overstatement Padfoot."

"But he's right Prongs! I've heard Jessica Stam goes to the Forbidden Forest every full moon and-"

"Transforms into a werewolf?" James offered. "You're sitting next to one. If you're going to make up stories, please make sure it's not too cliché, okay?"

"nhh.."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Sirius was laying on his very neat and well-made eagle's nest, staring at his curtains. Don't wonder why.

"Is that kiss suppose to mean anything?" Remus asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know." Sirius answered.

"Here we go again." James threw his hands up exasperatedly. He was leaning on one of Sirius' bed's posts, and now walking over to his drawer.

"Well, I really don't really know for real." Sometimes people wonder how many times you can put the word 'real' in one sentence. "I mean, come on! She's hot!"

"SIRIUS!" James hurled a pillow which hit him right in the face.

"Oi! That was uncalled for." Sirius said while rubbing his cheek.

"The kiss Padfoot?" Remus reminded.

"Right. Maybe I can go to Durmstrang. Or Beauxbatons. Veeeeeeeee-laaaa! Yeah!"

"Something tells me I need a sleeping potion." Remus muttered.

"No. But honestly, it wasn't that bad. She's a good kisser. And we made out for Merlin's sake. That's got to mean something right?"

A total of five pillows were hurled at Sirius Black's face that night

* * *

. 

"Clara?"

Clara turned around. There Remus was, looking as pale as ever, looking at her expectantly.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" She replied. Lily was eyeing her all-knowingly. Jessica was looking all around very anxiously, as if she was expecting someone to sneak up on her, mainly someone whose names starts with an S and ends with an S.

"Can I ummm… borrow you for a second?" Remus said. 'Borrow? It was better than have!"

"Okay. See you later guys." Clara waved goodbye to her friends and followed Remus who was already bounding up the stairs.

"Remus wait up."

Remus looked back and saw Clara taking huge steps to reach the top of the stairs. Careful to make sure it would not suddenly switch directions, Remus descended a few steps and held out his hand.

Clara took his hand gratefully, and she was pulled up. "Thank you."

Remus clung to her hand and led the way.

Minutes later, Clara realized they were heading for the Astronomy Tower.

"Are we going to the Astronomy Tower?"

Remus looked at her and smiled. "Yes. We are."

Clara kept silent. It was way too early to see stars at this hour.

But upon arriving at the very last step of the winding staircase that brought them up, Clara held her breath at what she saw.

A wide view of the sky was before her eyes, colors exploded everywhere. She could see numerous green hills beyond the horizon, and the other edge of the Forbidden Forest. Clara could also catch a glimpse of the lake, and the amazing sun about to set before her.

"Clara?" Remus asked.

Clara was speechless.

"Ummmm.." Remus was worrying. He could not read the expression on her face, her brows were furrowed and she was smiling.

"It makes no sense." Clara finally uttered.

"What…doesn't make sense?" Remus managed to choke out. He was feeling a little hot in the face.

"I'm sorry." Clara looked at him, and managed to break into a genuine smile. "It doesn't make sense to go up here at this hour. I mean, this is the Astronomy Tower after all, usually people use it at night, you know, to study Astronomy."

Remus' heart instantly fell. He felt so…empty. "Right. Yes, I-I, I didn't mean to, I mean, I don't know." 'So much for the running'. He inwardly thought. Maybe she doesn't like it. Or she's not that type of girl. Or-

Clara spoke while using one of the telescopes around them. "But you know what, sometimes people don't see the other side of things. They only see stuff for what they're for, and not actually come to realize that there are more important uses for them."

Remus inhaled and looked at her, still looking through the telescope. "I see. Well I'm sorry to have taken much of your effort and time Clara, I know you could have used them for other endeavors much more important than what you're doing now."

Clara stood up and much to Remus' uncomfort, she was smiling. Word AWKWARD written all over him.

Then Clara kissed her. Soft, gentle kisses which had no response from him whatsoever. Word SHOCK written all over his face.

"I would love to go out with you." Clara said. She was still smiling for Merlin's sake!

Remus was staring at her blankly. Clara just had to laugh at him. Mean Ms. Harris!

"Remus come on! Ree-mus…" Clara said in sing-song.

Remus snapped out of his passiveness and swiftly put an arm around Clara's shoulder. "You are so mean."

Clara only laughed, and they headed their way to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"So... and then he... but he didn't know that...so we were all like...and then...eggs!" Andrew, Lily and Dan burst into hysterics. You could just imagine them laughing their heads off, talking about er, eggs.

The sixth years were in their classroom, doing a seatwork for Transfiguration during the break. Andrew was telling Lily how Dan was the most vigilant human in the world, and their noise was almost unheard in the already chaotic classroom. You could see Sirius in the middle of the classroom with five other boys playing his "Mini-Quidditch Match", Slytherins huddled in a group together arguing about the assignment, led by Snape of course, and other students in their own world playing Exploding Snap and whatnot all over the room. These are times when sixteen year-olds think they're in kindergarten or something.

"I haven't had a laugh that hard in ages." Lily said as she began to regain her composure.

Andrew was clutching his stomach. "Good times."

"Unfair" protested Dan, "Now I'd have to tell Lily about the little 'incident' with Madam Rosmerta."

Andrew looked serious at Dan, "You wouldn't dare."

"Would I?" challenged Dan. "Would you like to hear a little love story Lily?"

"Oh do tell." Lily said, but before Dan could say another word, a loud BANG! caused everyone to shriek in panic and pull out their wands.

Smoke emitted from somewhere near the door, and fighting and a little bit of explicit language could be heard.

Immediately Lily covered her mouth with the left hand and made a quick spell to vanish the smoke.

There, on the middle of the floor, lay a limp and bruised Snape with a very vicious James on top of him, giving the slimeball hell.

"Stop it!" Lily yelled. "Potter stop it!"

But James was paying no heed. He just kept on attacking Snape, punching him in the face, stomach, chest, anywhere. Poor Snape had no form of defense, and blood was oozing from his already crooked nose and bad cuts.

"Will someone get them to stop!" Lily yelled at the class. No one made a sign of moving, but instead watched wide-eyed at the already lost battle.

"Potter stop or I'll hex you both!" Lily was at the point of desperation, preparing her wand for the curse, when a voice was heard.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Professor Flitwick, accompanied by Filch who was carrying what seemed like cages draped with white cloth, entered the room and gasped at what he saw.

"Quick-Miss Evans! Get Professor McGonagall!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. The professor felt helpless at the fighting boys. Filch dropped whatever he was carrying and hurried to the boys. He tried to separate them with the help of others, and succeeded only after all the boys came to help. Professor McGonagall arrived with Lily on tow, at the sight of James swearing murder at Snape.

"Mister Potter!" McGonagalls forbidding voice echoed throughout the vast room. The chaotic, noisy classroom came to an abrupt halt.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!" McGonagall showed no signs of lowering her volume, and was glaring at James with utmost unbelief and anger.

James however, was still staring at the almost lifeless Snape covered in blood lying on the floor. James' breathing was labored, and he had a deep cut running through the length of his cheek.

"Professor Filch, please accompany these two to the Hospital Wing. I shall talk to you this afternoon Mister Potter." James finally met McGonagall's eyes, then Lily's.

Lily was emotionless. She stood there, staring at James with no hints of disappointment, nor happiness. It was as if she had no feelings.

James locked his eyes with Lily, until such time when he had to leave the room, out to the empty corridors of the castle.

* * *

A/N: mwahahahaha! told ya. Updated soon..)

okay. I wanna thank azimataiji for reviewing, please read it until this chapte.

Randomisation - ahh thing... cool... I'll make Sirius say that..how is it suppose to be anyway? )

JohnMayer1207 - funny, cute, romantic, well written: I love you! (",)

ourlittlesecret7 - i did not understand a thing you wrote. But i sorta get your point about the cooking show. I watch bbc cooking channel thing...thanks ever for taking you time to review!

Pure 'n' White - thanks for the encouragement!

I expect these people to review, mainly because this story is on their story alert. Therefore, they must be reading it. And therefore they must now review... please...? (",)

1. callire

2. chezE122091

3. ClassClown92

4. cutieme012

5. EboniteEvans

6. FaerieDreamzGurl 

7. ficticious character

8. harry-an-ginny

9. iluvsinging333

10. JohnMayer1207

11. marauders babe

12. My-Name-IS-eLLe

13. ourlittlesecret7

14. Pure 'n' White

15. Randomisation

16. Rosepelt188

17. Roxie221bop

18. skuller31

19. Tamzi

20. Weasleygrlz07 

21. yourheartsdesire

Thank you peepz!


	7. Chapter 7

**Seatplans**

A/N: I am so sorry, I loaded a version of chapter 7 days ago, then I remembered i rewrote a few stuff. I tried to upload again, but technology isn't always that reliable, especially when you've got an ancient computer.

And please read the post note below, sort of umm... a should? Can't say it's a must... Are you confused? Sorry. Please just read.

Enjoy. And review!

* * *

Chapter Seven 

James was lying on his bed in the dark Hospital Wing. He was still awake in the dark of the night, with an unconscious Snape opposite his bed.

'Honestly.' James thought. 'that bastard deserved what he got.'

But James knew he was in trouble. Yeah, big trouble.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, the door of the Hospital Wing creaked ominously, and he sensed that someone slipped in through. Not taking any chances, James lay motionless on his bed and clutched his wand underneath his blanket and prepared for the worst.

He could hear soft steps coming towards his bed. And only when the clicks of the steps died did he know.

"James."

To that single utterance of his name, from that voice he knew so much, did James open his eyes and look at Lily.

"Lily."

They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Lily tore his gaze. It was too much for both of them.

James shut his eyes once more.

"Why?" she whipered.

"Snape said some things." James replied, still with his eyes closed.

"This isn't the first time this happed James. For how long-"

"Do you think saying my name would make the situation lighter?" he looked at Lily sternly. "Do you think it would convince me to be all soft to Snape, because he said things about YOU Lily." Lily couldn't look at him. She was standing at his bedside, oblivious to anything else.

"Merlin." James covered his face with his hands and sighed. "I've dreamed about this Lily. You saying my name, and it's because you choose to, not just for some purpose you're trying to make me do."

"Make you do? James, I say your name because I choose to say your name! Don't think I would be some kind of manipulating bitch to try to get you to do something!"

"I wasn't thinking that!"

"What do you mean then?"

"WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE HERE LILY?"

"YOU'RE SO HARD TO BELIEVE JAMES! I TRY TO TALK TO YOU AS CIVILIZED AS POSSIBLE AND HERE WE ARE AGAIN! SHOUTING!"

"LILY. DO YOU THINK I'D SOFTEN UP IF YOU SAY MY FREAKIN' NAME?"

"YES!" Lily was nearly out of breath. "YES JAMES, I DO! I TRY EVERYTHING JUST TO MAKE IT WORK BETWEEN US TWO AND YOU JUST GO RUIN EVERYTHING! I'M TIRED OF IT! DON'T YOU THINK FIVE YEARS IS ENOUGH JAMES?"

James was silent. They were looking at each other. More silence. He had to break it before something regrettable would or would not occur.

Calmly, quietly, James spoke. "Do you know what Snape said?"

Lily was intently looking at him and waited.

"He said Andrew's just going to go out with you to fuck you."

"And you believe him?" Lily asked snappily.

"and Snape also said after he's done fucking you Andrew's gonna turn you to Voldemort so that HE could fuck you then kill you."

"HONESTLY JAMES! YOU BELIEVE SNAPE?"

"And you know what Andrew's intentions are."

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D STOOP THIS LOW JUST TO STOP ME FROM BEING WITH ANDREW?"

Those words were life a knife. "Would I? Am I that low to you, Lily?"

Lily contemplated. "I don't know." She looked like she wanted to cry, and to kiss James and slap him at the same time.

"I don't know James."

Lily turned around and walked out through the door.

* * *

"This is some real s?#! &!&&!#(&#(!) ?#&!)#& #($!#()?" 

Sirius mentioned some unmentionables which Remus tried not to imagine, which is very hard to do mind you, while the four of them including James were going back to the Common Room. James was released at around two, but he was too damn out of the mood to attend classes.

"Life is good. Life is good. Aaaarrrggghhhh." Sirius' hair was messed up big time. Not good if you're Sirius Black. "It's like we're in that freakin Muggle show where everyone shouts and all beeps and toooots are heard. What's that again Moony? Some sort of Nelly Winger show."

Remus was practically fatigued from baby-sitting Sirius. "I dunno. The Jerry Springer Show?"

"YEAH!" Sirius shouted, with an overly-animated "THINKING" face. "That's it! You know, where everyone like say !#&&! &#$! &&#& !)(#))$&)(!&$( ??????????????????? and then they end up naked."

Remus let out an ocean-deep sigh. "They don't end up naked Sirius."

"U-huh they do." Sirius was being immature. Hard to imagine, I know. Peter just nodded eagerly behind him. Heck, figures he doesn't even know how to turn on a telly-fishon.

"Whatever you say." Remus moved forward to James' side, who was quietly brooding ahead.

"I wasn't done Moooney!" Sirius exclaimed. "And then there's that girl, ummmm….Opera Wim-free, she's like, 'Gurrrl, u-huh. Yeah. Come on sista!'"

"Sirius, I don't think Oprah speaks like that." Peter interjected.

Sirius raised his left hand with a very prominent index finger upright, and turned to Peter very slowly, overly exaggerated, "Oh no you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Oh no you didn't." By this time Sirius had both his hands on his waist, posing like he was some sort of in a straight jacket, whilst trying to suck in his cheeks making his eyes so large.

"What?" Sometimes you'd think Peter is slow. Sometimes you'd think Sirius is the cause.

Sirius looked around and spotted a black Ravenclaw girl passing by, quickly grabbed her in the shoulders and pulled her to where Peter was standing, very confused to say the least.

The girl was so clueless. Like 'what on earth…?' "What am I doing here?" inquired the girl.

Sirius was like puckering his lips and trying to sway his head like those sistas with em 'tude, but no. It's like a fish trying to get to water.

Sirius abruptly stopped and looked at the girl. "Guurrllll! You know this man herrre, he was goin' on talkin bout yo sista opra an' he was like, oh hell no and that sista's so not like what ya watch like sayin those things on 'em fine linen couches an' dey ol audience like, 'yeah sista' and she like 'u-huh' an' she was like fine ya digg, an' dey ol like clap an' holla at dis guy see, coz' he's summa like some playa in da Muggle world you, an' they men with em muggle guns yo, dey like ol 'shut up an' sit down an' told 'em to just chill, coz this guy was like bloody Vlad Krum he wuz lyk, know what I'm talkin' bout, hott an' fine but he was soooooo like nada compared to damn fine motha-f&?>:": # playa Sirius Black ya diggg?"

… (like cricket, cricket super silent sound…)

"What?" Pity for the Ravenclaw girl. Utmost pity for Sirius Black.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Like haalllerrrrr? Come on Wormtail. Let's find some sensible people." Sirius snubbed the girl and stalked off.

Remus and James were silently watching them.

"At times like these I wish it was a full moon." Remus said in defeat.

James just smiled and tried to forget about his problem.

* * *

Jessica was clutching her books to her chest in one hand and read a list of new materials she will be needing for Potions on the other. It was the last class of the day, and Jessica decided she would need some beauty sleep. No more dinner, the sight of Sirius Black makes her want to vomit and lose everyone's appetite. 

And yet, she finds herself thinking of him, not as a menace born to this most unfortunate world, but, as a person. Honestly, she could tell nothing personal of the boy. All Jessica knew that Sirius was a part of one of the most wealthy and powerful family in all England, and that he was cute.

Cute. She found it amusing. Sirius Black is no cutie, girls practically worship him. And she was wondering why, in the entire wizarding world, with someone with the pride of Sirius Black and reputation of Jessica Stam, they haven't gotten together.

They have known each other for five years, in the same house, and friends with the most prominent, er, couple (?) in Hogwarts, and they haven't even shared a civilized conversation. Sure, there was all that pranking stuff and whatnot Sirius comes up with, but really. Nothing.

And the previous summer opened Jessica's eyes. She was dumped for Merlin's sake! Dumped! Girls like her don't get to be dumped! She's the dumper, not the dumpee! It's not that easy to be with somebody, let alone to trust him. There's the attraction of course, then commitment, and whatever.

Jessica let out a deep sigh. She gave the password "Conjugate surds" and found the common room to be very quiet. Only a few people were present, it's either the others were doing heaven knows what with heaven knows whom, or trying to catch a quick nap. Jessica hovered to a small corner, well, she thought to herself, corner would be the most appropriate name because the common room was circular. Anyways, she started a nasty little essay for Charms.

Five minutes into writing about 'Apparitional Effects of Human Transfiguration' has not brought anything to Jessica but mentally hear the name Sirius Black Sirius Black Sirius Black all over again.

"Ugh." 'This is hopeless.' Jessica slouched on the chair she was sitting on, and heard a friendly voice near her.

"Hey." It was Remus.

"Hello Remus." Jessica faced him and smiled. She had been recently friends with Remus, precisely last year when they were partners in Arithmancy. Jessica had learned to trust him, and although they were not that close as their best buds, she knew their friendship was one to keep.

"What's bothering you?" Remus asked, whilst sitting on a nearby couch.

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" Jessica inquired, with a raised eyebrow to mach the tone of her voice.

"Oh nothing. I should have rephrased the question. Alright Miss Stam, WHO may I ask, is bothering you?" Remus grinned.

Jessica only rolled her eyes and tried very hard to continue her essay.

"I know." Continued Remus. "His name starts with S and ends with irius."

Jessica closed her book and looked at Remus indifferently. "Yes Remus. He bothers me. Sirius Black bothers me. He annoys the hell out of me. He makes my life a living hell. I'd rather spend a lifetime in Azkaban than a day stuck with Sirius Black."

"I think that's a bit over the top. I would say that Sirius is a little recalcitrant, but he is quite fun to be with you know."

Jessica was silent.

Remus turned serious. "Look, Jessica. I know what happened a few weeks ago. And believe me Sirius is having a hard time about it, and I don't know what the hell's gotten into him, but he's jumpier and all over the place. It's hard to look after Sirius you know."

Jessica smiled. Then turned serious again. "I cried that night."

"Yeah, Clara told me that."

"You two are the perfect for each other."

Remus smiled. "She's great."

"Does Sirius know? I mean, about the crying."

"I don't think so."

Jessica let out a deep sigh. "I like him. I fancy him. He's so cute when he tries to annoy you. He's so cute when he tries to kiss up to McGonagall. But Sirius he's, he's just so carefree sometimes. As if he doesn't care about anything in the world. And Sirius is known for being such a womanizer. I don't even think he was a virgin anymore in third year."

"You have to understand him. Sirius has more troubles than most of us here, and he tries to hide it. He and James, they're both the same. They don't let anyone show they're hurting."

"I could imagine that." Jessica was looking at the floor.

"No. There are a lot of things about us you wouldn't imagine. Oh sure, we're all happy-go-lucky but everyone has demons haunting them. And sometimes, it's best not to show everything that's underneath your mask. It keeps you safe…strong." Remus finished with such a slow and low tone, Jessica had to look up.

"Just be happy, okay?" Remus said to her.

"Alright. I will try." Jessica made to get up. "Thank you Remus. For listening." Jessica smiled.

"No problem." Remus smiled back.

Jessica was on the foot of the stairs when she called to Remus near the portrait hole. "Oh and Remus, don't make her cry."

Remus looked appreciatively at her and exited.

'Yeah Remus. Don't make her cry.'

* * *

Some time a little earlier… 

Sirius was making his way down the boys' dorm for an early dinner, when he heard hushed voices that seemed like Remus and…

Jessica Stam.

"Yes Remus. He bothers me. …bothers me. He…out of me."

He couldn't make out the other words, so he tentatively went down the stairs some more.

"I'd rather spend a lifetime in Azkaban than a day stuck with Sirius Black."

Sirius stopped. He couldn't hear any other thing. _I'd rather spend a lifetime in Azkaban than a day stuck with Sirius Black._

He feels as if he'd been thrown a bucket full of ice-cold water. _I'd rather spend a lifetime in Azkaban than a day stuck with Sirius Black._

_I'd rather spend a lifetime in Azkaban than a day stuck with Sirius Black._

_Lifetime…Azkaban…Sirius Black._

Then for the first time since Sirius Black's birth, he wasn't hungry.

* * *

A/N: Okay... What do you think? hehe. Maybe that changed your views about Andrew. I am so sorry about James' swearing. Please read the following review responses, they might contain some hints/elaboration about the story. 

-

My-Name-IS-eLLe - i now AM happy you reviwed. Thanks!

ficicious character - undercooked. I like your vocabulary. it was sort of short, i know. Sorry.

Pure 'n' White - A loyal reviewer! Tell me what you think.

iluvsinging333 - She loves the story people!

skuller31 - like yeah... thank you.

Tamzi - Hey. you probably know now why James beat up Snape. But that's what James said. Or maybe that's what Snape said. Or that's what Andrew said to Snape. Or there's just a million of possibilities... Workin on it!

ourlittlesecret7 - Why ever would someone not beat up Snape? Evil... ) Andrew... Well, his character will soon unravel.. Don't worry. Got it covered. About the talk thing, we'll have to see about that.

chezE122091 - You got me so curious! gosh, don't sweat! It's not that simple love/hate thing. It is far more complicated! trying to make this as real as it allows here...Any way, stay tuned. You will know..(-)

JohnMayer1207 - Remus and Clara are not just a display couple. More going on! I'm so excited about this story. more twists and turns to come...

baby gyrl - About the "no you do" thing...It was inspired by my sister, who I think is the dumbest smart ten year-old I've ever known (She's smart!) She would laugh about anything in the whole world, and just the way that she laughs makes you laugh even though it's not that funny! Gosh...But I figure Sirius would say it. Goofball, cute, funny...one of my favorites..(",)

Randomisation - He pounded Snape because it's what a guy smitten for a girl would do. But James is stubborn. He's really a prat... It's complicated. Don't worry. I'm not gonna abandon this... (Unless they remove internet connections...and my allowance...)

EboniteEvans - the word comps, sound like food. i don't know. Maybe just hungry...Thanks for reviewing!

cosmopolitan - this person you guys, gave the coolest review by far. brief and great. luv luv luv is so pleasing to see...ROX is so cool...

-

Ayt.. thanks for reviewing... Shall I have to tell you to review? Please... do...

-

-

PS If some of you have the time check out www.supermodels.nl/claudiamerikula She's Clara in the story...(",)


	8. Chapter 8

**Seatplans**

A/N: Haha...it's been four months since I've updated... A lot has happened since, and my mum died last May...It's really sad...I'm just posting this and chapter nine soon, but I don't think I'd be writing soon...I tried to, but it just came out very differently from the other chapters...Pardon Me...(I love that Incubus song...)

Anyway...If any of you are Gavin DeGraw fans, I love him... This story's theme song is the whole Chariot album... It's sort of an album you listen to at night if you wanna sleep earlier...)

Enjoy... And please review...)

**Chapter Eight**

Lily was walking down the quiet halls of Hogwarts one morning. She was with Clara, making their way to their usual spot near the lake. Jessica was still asleep. It was a Saturday, a beautiful morning full of sunshine and flowers and rainbows and smiling unicorns. Right.

Lily was in no way chirpy today. James. Sure, she likes James. It was more obvious than the freckles on her nose. But a few people actually see that. She and James have something special - they've had more fights than an actual couple after all.

Lily heaved a deep sigh. James was weighing her down so much. She thought of him more than twenty four hours a day, every time Jessica sung, every time Remus was with Clara. Funny thing is, she's rejected him more than a hundred times and now she actually wants him. Now when he's uncertain.

Lily sat down the grass under a tree and gazed at the lake. It was beautiful. It was calm, serene. Not so much when Sirius attempts to annoy the Squid, but altogether, the lake made her peaceful.

Then she thought about what's beneath it. Beneath the cool surface. There were creatures living, yes including the Squid, and who knows what. She knew deep within the lake existed a universe far complex than the human world. Lily knew inside the lake was turmoil. Ironic.

Lily looked at Clara, unsurprisingly reading another book. How Lily envied her. Clara was glowing, smiling, and every body knew she was happy with Remus.

She wanted that with James. Did she really? It wasn't about the pranks anymore. It wasn't about the phoney crushes and fake professions of love. Now it's real.

Somehow over the course of the summer, they had missed each other. Right. Well yes, they've annoyed the hell out of each other, but it comes more to than. They weren't technically friends before, and they weren't now. James is just so impossible…

Lily tried not to think about it, because thinking about James was like dinosaurs leaving impressions on her brain. Hard imprints that tend to fossilize and remain there for-ever.

_Uggghhhh… _she didn't notice Remus arrive and has been actually greeting her for the past minute.

"Oi Lily!"

Snap back to reality.

Lily looked at him weakly. She let out a small "What?"

Remus looked at her quizzically. "Are you alright?" He sat down beside Clara.

"I'm fine Remus. Just a lot on my mind that's all." Lily tried her best to smile.

"She's not fine Moony!"

Lily sighed. "Sirius."

"Yes m'lady." Sirius jumped in between Lily and Clara, from whom he earned sharp nudges in the sides.

"Ouch. Now now girls, I know how you feel. But Clara, you're Remus'. I am terribly sorry dear." Sirius was tapping her shoulder for 'reassurance'.

Lily burst giggling and Clara went ballistic. As patiently ballistic as you can with Sirius of course. "In your wildest dreams Sirius Black!"

She laughed and leaned on Remus, who was still raising an eyebrow. Remus instinctively put his arms around her and stuck a tongue out at Sirius.

"Oh. So it's like that huh Moony. Come on Lily." He got up, pulled Lily to her feet and held her hands. "Lily my love. My most precious darling. Let us go far away, let us elope, and thus dwell in our most forbidden nights of passion, and-"

"You seriously need a girl to snog Sirius." Lily mocked.

"Siriusly serious?"

"Again with the pun padfoot!" Remus said exasperatedly.

"What? I like it. Where were we, right. Will you be that girl then?" Sirius was like a panting dog, expecting to be pet by his master.

Lily needed this. "I need some time. After what happened between us last night, I'm not quite sure anymore. I mean, it was a nice experience but I thought you were too aggressive. And I was hurt."

Sirus was open-mouthed. Remus was far more confused and pulled a Peterish "What?"

Lily needed to laugh for Merlin's sake.

She was laughing like a hysteric. She was really laughing. As in embarrassingly for Sirius laughing. He was starting to get pink, and Lily couldn't help herself but laugh.

That's it. Bestfriend to the rescue. Clara had to do something before Lily made a complete fool of herself. "Oi loony!"

Lily instantly stopped. "I, for your information Mrs. Lupin," Clara rolled her eyes. "am not a lunatic. If you're referring to snog boy here, then there's no point in arguing."

Clara only smiled and Remus shrugged.

"Alright." Lily went back to normal. "that was good."

"If you were in a mental hospital." Again. Sirius just couldn't find more reasons for people to hit him.

"I'll see you two in a bit." Lily waved. "Come on Sirius."

"but why?" Sirius childishly inquired.

"Because Siri-poo, they need time alone." Lily, Sirius' mother. What's wrong with the world?

"oh no Lily darling. You don't call me Siri-poo. It's too last year darling." Now Sirius was imitating his actual mom, Cruella deVil. "Go get her were- I mean, ummm tiger!" Run fast Sirius.

Clara looked at Remus. "That was weird."

Remus was staring at her.

Clara was staring at him, completely confused.

"Are you okay?"

Snapping back to reality. "Yes. Why?"

"Why is everyone weird today?" Clara shifted to get comfortably rested against Remus, who was leaning against a tree.

"And when is everyone not weird?"

"Good point. It just feels weird. I mean, since we've gotten together and all. It's just so sad."

Remus pulled Clara closer. "And why is that?"

Clara sighed. "Sirius and Jessica."

"James and Lily."

"Yeah. They've all got problems. Can't they see they're meant for each other?" Clara nested her head on his shoulder girdle.

_They've all got problems. _

"Clara."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we're meant for each other?"

Awkward. Uncomfortable atmosphere. _Screw it Remus._

Clara took his hand in hers and traced the lines on his palm. "We'll have to see."

Remus kissed her temple. Clara smiled.

"Clara."

"Yes, Remus?"

"You've got to promise me. That if ever something happens,"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. A lot of things could happen…"

"Like?"

"Who knows what may happen? Like if we break up or something…"

Clara was silent.

_Hurrah. Another gutter for Remus. _"Look Clara. Some things are bound to happen. I just want to-"

"Isn't it a little early for this?" Clara's voice was so quiet.

"No. I mean, it's not that. Clara…" Remus held her tighter as her breathing became deep. "I just want you to promise that no matter what happens, even if we break up or get into a huge fight or what, we remain close."

"Okay."

"Not just as close friends or I don't know. I need us to be close. For support. And…"

"And?"

"Understanding."

Clara looked at him with eyes full of question.

"Alright, Remus. I promise to be close with you and you promise to be close with me. That's the deal right?"

Remus gave her a bone-crushing hug. Clara made to extend her hand for shaking, but Remus put it away.

"Now Miss Harris. This deal's SWAK."

"Alright." Clara smiled sweetly.

"Sealed with a kiss."

Being stuck with Sirius wasn't really a very good idea. Lily was dragged to the kitchens, to the Common Room, been chased by Peeves, and now they were just walking around, wondering where the corridors might lead them.

"You know Lily flower, you should loosen up a bit. I mean, you should try to have more fun!" Sirius was jumping up and down in front of Lily, whilst trying to walk backwards the hallway. "All you ever do is read books and study and do homework, you're so like Remus."

"I Sirius, am serious, stop it with the bon mot, about studies."

"Eh? What's bon-mow?"

"the pun?"

"Oh. But seriously Lily. All you think about is school school school. Study study study. I wouldn't be surprised to find out if you know where McGonagall actually lives!"

"Honestly."

"So what'd you think about the seat plans?"

"It was okay."

"Like duh I mean, you're practically surrounded by guys."

"And why is that such a bad thing?"

"Never said it was Evans. I don't know. Those guys are all drags."

"Gay?"

"No! they're much to a disadvantage."

"To…?"

"James of course." Cue Sirius' eye rolling.

"Please. It's not like I intended for it to happen."

"And where does that leave you? Do you like it there, or would you much rather be seated with Jamsie-poo?"

"Sirius! Come on. James is a joke when it comes to me."

"Right." Another eye rolling. "And you're the one who's with him seven days a week."

"James is flamboyant. Big-headed. He's such a big jerk!" Lily exclaimed.

"That's where you're wrong Lily flower."

Lily actually had to stop akimbo. Sirius raised eyebrows.

"So you're interested at what I have to say. Or is it that James is not all that?"

"When am I wrong when it comes to James?" Lily dared.

"Wait, you're on first-name basis? Since when love?"

"First off, never call me love,"

"I see that's for James."

Exasperation. "Second, we had a sort of chat."

"Oooh. Chit-chat? Lily flower and Jamie boy? Since when do you have chats? It's more of a yelling competition really."

Annoyance. "We talked."

"There's a WE now? This is bad. No. This is good. Definitely good." Sirius was clapping like a maniac. Cue evil crazy villain laugh, "Mwahahahahaha…"

Lily eye-rolling. Frustration. "Sirius. Since when am I wrong with James?"

"With? Mwahahahahaha…"

Pure madness. "Honestly! I give up!"

"Hey I'm not the one who acts like a loony in public,"

"You don't need to act Sirius."

"Hardy har-har." "Mwahahahahahaha! Would you like me to enumerate, or summarize?"

"Enumerate please."

"Alright. First year. You thought James placed the toad in your dresser. That was me."

"I remember that."

"Third year, Hogwarts Express. It wasn't James who taped your owl's feet to the cage while it was unconscious in the luggage section. It was me."

"Could not remember that."

"Last year. Remember your white lacey undies?"

"You stole my undies?" Lily grabbed his collar.

"Hell no. I thought it was pretty. Saw it on your bed."

Lily hit Sirius in the arm. Joy. "I do not leave my undies on my bed!"

"It was washed by the house-elves."

"They would put it in my dresser. You were in our room?"

"Yeah, but, whatever. Do you see my point now?"

"What? That we should put you in St. Mungo's?"

"Lily Lily Lily. Can't you see? It's not always James' fault."

"You fool around at the cost of his suffering!"

"Exactly! Do you see it now?"

"That's it. I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey."

"No Lily no! Not in the Hospital Wing! Anywhere but the Hospital Wing! Have mercy!"

Purified filtered madness.

"I'm gonna set the record straight, so you better listen Miss Thang,"

? Confounded…

"I'm trying to say, is that there are numerous possible external factors that might influence the so called apathetic relationship that you and James have. Such factors are inclusively focused in your line of thinking that it actually negates the aspects of James' persona and thus his chance to actually have a genuine relationship with you thins to a one-in-a-million possibility. And now therefore I advice you to GIVE HIM A FREAKING CHANCE!"

Lily thought for a moment. The processors in her brain are ultimately slowing down. Did Sirius just say that? Does his mental capacity far outweigh hers? No. Not probably. But really, was Sirius actually making sense?

Lily looked at Sirius. Has she actually gained respect for this newfound human being?

Lily sighed. "Want some ice cream?"

"Alright." Sirius held out his arm and Lily clung while humming the 'Hi-ho' tune.

Weird. Insane.

But Lily's insides were now so empty. Literally, and figuratively.

Ironic.

James stepped out the prefect's bathroom. He was a Marauder after all. Anything's possible. And the most unbelievable sight was straight ahead him.

Sirius. With a girl in his arm. Hopping. Humming.

RED HAIR.


	9. Chapter 9

**Seatplans**

­­­

* * *

Chapter Nine

Please read the author's note because authors wouldn't be posting them if they weren't important!

A/N: Just so you know, this will definitely not be the last chapter for Seatplans. I have big plans for this story…Haha…Hope that made your day! )

This chapter's just a short one, but important nonetheless. It just needs to be short. )

And please leave a review, it just takes a total of two clicks and a sentence to so so…

* * *

James was breathing hard. As he tried to make his way to the Gryffindor Common Room, all he could think about was Sirius. With Lily.

It was a sickening thought actually. While the whole school knows he's head over heels about the redhead because of their undeniably public displays of, affection (???), James is, uncertain. Denying the whole ordeal has only made him feel stronger about her. What was there to deny, he justifies. Is it because he's been rejected so many times before that now he starts to become genuine is he afraid? Fearful of another rejection? And now Sirius is with HIS girl. What kind of friend is he??????

James knew Sirius knew Lily was his. Yes, Sirius thought girls were possessions. Some sort of belonging. He actually theorizes if girls like it to be fought upon, by hunks. Hunks, as Sirius put it, are hot, for girls.

_Is that what he's doing now?_ James was curious. He was nervous as to what he would find. _Is he trying to test his theory? _That's bad.

James was being paranoid. Sirius was making him think he and Lily were some sort of guinea pigs for some science experiment. _Science. Things muggles come up with._

He glanced at the portrait of the Fat Lady before she/it could conjure up any word. James walked in briskly and looked everywhere around the room. No sign of the redhead with the monkey. Nothing. He rushed up the staircase three at a time, earning a curious look from a few resting students.

James loudly opened the door to their room, and in relief of past worries, their room was empty. This to James' most misfortune, made him subconsciously more worried. _Where on Earth could they be? _Fictitious images of s-

_WHAT??? _James was losing his marbles. What's happening to him, the once cool and composed king of the world James is gone.

_No…_ James rushed to the Astronomy Tower. Was he actually admitting that they might be doing SoMeThInG?

James stopped dead in his tracks. _Think James, think! _James developed an urge to raid every single broom closet there is in Hogwarts, when the most obvious concept occurred to him.

The Marauder's Map.

Honestly!!! James cursed himself for acting like Peter. Trust me, you don't know the boy.

James felt for it in his pockets. He dug in and pulled it out. The Map. James wonders why he hasn't thought of it before and all that jazz.

James unfolded the parchment and frantically looked all over for a 'Sirius Black' and 'Lily-…

The kitchens.

* * *

"No." Lily was laughing so hard she couldn't manage to eat her bowl of ice cream.

"I swear! And then James goes in-"

BAM.

James was standing in the middle of the kitchen doors, looking like

"CRAP!" Sirius wailed in a high-pitch manner.

Lily burst out laughing again at Sirius' display of underdeveloped secondary sexual characteristics. Androgen's fault? Not really.

"Bloody hell James!!! What was that about?!?!" Sirius asked, still developing from his near cardiac arrest.

Lily was still laughing herself off. James looked at her, from where she was situated among the tables and clutching her stomach whilst lying on the bench, it kind of turned him on.

James composed himself and looked at Sirius. "What are you doing here?"

"Lily and I are eating ice cream Prongs." Sirius held up his rather large bowl of ice cream, with a plethora of flavors and colors starting to mix it looked grey.

James looked at Lily, still lying on the bench trying to compose herself. He saw some house elves looking on and whispering, and not until they noticed him staring did they walk away.

Lily sat up and looked at James.

James looked at her back, and they just stared at each other until Sirius came in between them, waving like a maniac.

"Oi! You two!!!" Sirius looked back and forth Lily and James. "Bloody lovebirds…"

"Sirius," Lily said, "do you mind if James and I talked?"

"Of course not! Lots of broom closets here to choose from." Sirius continued eating his ice cream.

Lily looked at him sternly.

"Oh alright. Crazy lovebirds." Sirius walked away, with his ice cream bowl and winked at James.

Lily stood up and put her bowl in the sink. "Ice cream James?"

James looked at her, puzzled.

"What? It's just ice cream."

"I know."

Lily again sat on the bench where James previously found her ummmm…., and James went back to his state of, er, manhood.

James approached and sat across her.

Lily was eating another helping of ice cream and looking at him.

There was silence, but not an uncomfortable one. They were both contentedly quiet, looking at each other and all around.

James looked at her oddly and raised an eyebrow. "Eat more of that and I won't date you."

Lily laughed and swallowed her ice cream. "Honestly. What gives you the idea that you will."

"Oh? If I know you think about me all night before you sleep."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Whatever."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. I just wanted Sirius out."

James stifled a laugh. "Clever. What'd you want him out for huh? A quick snog session?"

"In your dreams Potter."

James put on a "bewildered" expression. "We're in first last name basis again? Since when did that occur love?"

"Shut up." Lily rolled her eyes.

James got up and pinched one of Lily's cheeks, which earned him a slap in the sides.

"Nice chat Evans."

Lily looked at James making for the door, "James?"

He turned around.

"Welcome back."

Lily smiled and James left the kitchens.

_Bloody hell Sirius._

* * *

Jessica was lying on her bed, just waking up. Jessica's biological clock was unusual, she'd wake up at four in the morning and go back to bed, only to wake up at eleven. Heavy doser.

She heard the door creak and peeped, Lily was approaching her.

Jessica sat up and smiled at her friend. "You're happy today."

Lily sat on her bed. "It's nothing."

"Right. Why do I find that highly unlikely?"

Lily thought about what Jessica just said. "Have you been watching muggle movies?"

"Well yes actually. Although I can't remember where that line came from. Anyway, why all sunshine?"

"Nothing."

"James."

"Honestly."

"Yes, honestly."

"Whatever."

Jessica rolled her eyes and got up.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Sirius was with me today."

"WHAT-EVER!" Jessica went to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay… I actually did this a bout almost a year ago? Really don't know... I've been really busy with school and really depressed to write… But here it is now, and update again when I can…

Thanks…

**Apr 26 07**

I really wanna continue this story... Suggestions are welcome...Still thinking where I'll put the unicorn...)

Thanks for the reviews!!!


End file.
